


Chance Meetings

by PrettyArbitrary



Series: Coffee Klatch [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF, Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not kitted out for a death match today, and all Moran's armed with is a half-eaten almond horn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meetings

